


Swordplay

by Michelle



Series: Crossing the Line [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/pseuds/Michelle
Summary: How did Aragorn become such a good swordsman? Well, he learned from the best, of course!
Series: Crossing the Line [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180820
Kudos: 1





	Swordplay

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Michelle  
> Email: michelle [at] waking-vision.com  
> Summary: How did Aragorn become such a good swordsman? Well, he learned from the best, of course!  
> Rating: K+  
> Series: Crossing the Line

Nobody in Rivendell quite exactly knew where this man had come from, but why ask when someone was as good with a sword as this warrior obviously was. His moves and technique were strange, but then again, so were his name and demeanor.

„Move your feet! Attack!“ he yelled at the clumsy human that tried desperately to keep up with his instructor.

They had worked on that particular attack for a week now and Estel was – unsuccessfully so far – trying to injure his opponent's sword arm so he would drop his weapon. He was exhausted. His teacher hadn't even broken out a sweat.

After repeating the moves for what seemed like hours everything suddenly happened magically fast. Estel found the opening he was looking for, his instructor wasn't fast enough to parry and in a lucky thrust he nicked his opponent's sword arm. The sound of his beautiful sword falling to the ground was exceptionally loud in Estel's ears.

„Duncan!“ he cried, alarmed. His eyes went wide when he saw the wound close before his eyes, leaving only flawless skin.

„Excellent! But I'd rather you wouldn't be quite so forceful next time,“ Duncan winked and saluted his pupil.


End file.
